Welcome to Wammys
by BasementKat
Summary: "I never thought that going on that trip would be the worst decision of my life." 14 year old Eve River has had an uneasy relationship with her family ever since her mom remarried and started neglecting Eve's younger brother Nate. Eve finds out that her parents left Nate to die in a fire and the two are sent to Wammy house. Summary sucks and the story is much better. Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

Okay hi people. I wasn't going to post this story, It was just for my own pleasure but I decided to put it up anyway. So here you go!

This story is in my own character Eve's POV. She is Nate (Near's) older sister. Also I always imagined Near as an autistic kid so thus this story was born!

* * *

I never thought that going on that trip would be the worst decision of my life.

Normally I never leave my house for extended periods of time because my little brother Nate, who has autism, is so dependent on me. I should have trusted my instinct to stay home with him. But no, I had to take the very tempting offer of a free trip to Europe with my best friend Shauna instead.

And I mean that should have been very reasonable for a girl of fourteen. I should have been able to have the time of my life with my best friend halfway across the world, without worrying if my little brother was going to be okay. I shouldn't have to take care of him the way my mom is supposed to.

She used to; in fact my albino brother was her most prized possession right up until she remarried a man named Erik. Erik was great at first, telling the best stories, giving great gifts, and basically being the dad I never had. But that was before he knew, really knew, about my brother's disorder. About how much patience a parent had to have to raise a kid like that.

And right around the time Nate turned two Erik started to beat the boy, calling him a Freak of Nature, stupid, idiot, and worse. It wasn't long before mom started to neglect Nate as well. And that left me.

At the ripe young age of nine I became a mother.

I started pulling Nate into my room at night so he wouldn't be hurt; I fed him, clothed him, and played with him. I even hired a lady that specialized in autistic kids to watch him when I was at school.

Luckily for me; money was never a problem. Erik had plenty of that lying around. Sometimes I wonder if that was the only reason mom married and stayed with the man.

When I was eleven mom and Erik had triplets; Lionel, Leon, and Lucy, and me and Nate were all but forgotten. I was free to make my own plans and pretty much do whatever I wanted which should have been great, but all I really wanted was to be loved the way I used to.

In seventh grade I met a girl with a brown haired girl named Shauna. She was shy and an introvert like me so we made fast friends. When she offered to take me to Europe with her family I could hardly refuse.

Erik now left Nate alone so if I hired full time help he'd be fine. I took every precaution I could before tearfully parting with my reluctant little brother. I fluffed his snow white hair and told him I would be right back, and if he was a good boy I would bring him back some cool toys. The seven-year- old nodded and told me that 'Nate would be good for Eve.' I smiled and left him in the hands of the more than capable sitter.

* * *

Europe was a blast. I called Dina (the sitter) every day, and Nate would always talk to me as well. For some reason he loved the telephone. Everything was perfect until two days before I was scheduled to fly home I got a phone call from the police.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote two chapters so i might as well post both of them. I hope you liked the first one, Eve and Nate's life will get better, i promise.

* * *

"NATE! IS NATE OKAY?!" I screamed tearing out of the car toward the front of my now charred house.

"EVE!" Shauna called after me, but no way was I stopping now. I stumbled over the debris, blind through my tears. Somebody clamped a heavy hand on my shoulder and I was forced to slow.

"Hey now." I heard the man say. He turned my body so that I was facing him. "N…Nate..." I choked out realizing that the man was a paramedic. "You're Eve Rivers?"

I nodded wiping at my face. The paramedic smiled sympathetically. "Your brother is in critical condition." He said solemnly. "But alive, and that's what counts."

I sank to the ground feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. When the call came they had said that they hadn't located his body yet. That they didn't know. Shauna finally caught up with me and squat behind me rubbing my back. "I told you he would be okay." She said soothingly. "Yeah…" I whispered nodding. "Yeah."

I stood back up and faced the paramedic. "Is he in the hospital?" The man nodded. "Huron Valley." "Will you…" I started turning to Shauna. "Of course we'll take you there!" She said smiling. She took my hand and pulled me towards her family's sedan. I squeezed in next to Shauna and her older sister Abby, who was nice enough to notice me long enough to give me a small smile. I nodded in awkward thanks and turned back to Shauna who was chatting up a storm. She only does it when she's nervous or relieved and I guess right now would be a both kind of situation.

When we reached the hospital I rushed up the stairs only to be stopped by a nurse who wanted me to sign in. I scribbled mine and Shauna's name and other pointless information, then finally we were lead to then room Nate was in. In my desperation getting from the door to the bed that he was lying in took me about a total of 0.1 seconds. I had also knocked over two stools and one cart but at this moment I didn't really care. All I could notice was Nate's face. I gave a huge sigh of relief and sank down on the bed next to him. I knew the rest of his body was badly burned but all I could care about right now was his face; flawless as usual. I pushed my shaky hands through his singed hair and sobbed. Nate's eyelids flickered and in a raspy voice he whispered. "Eve…"

The following days were filled with recovering and smiles. Most of Nate's burns healed quickly and I was ecstatic. Mentally he was actually doing a lot better than I would have expected from him. He played with toys and did puzzles happily. I was also filled in of all the details from the fire. Apparently it was man started, so the police are assuming Erik first locked Nate into my room and then set the house on fire escaping with mom and the triplets. Dina was thankfully not in the house at the moment so she was unhurt.

I took the news with nothing but anger for my former family. I couldn't believe how they could do that to a child. It was beyond me and I was glad that I had no idea where they were. Personally I have no idea what I would do if I ever see them again. I don't want to know.

Today on our twelfth day in the hospital I was visited by a man who called himself Rodger. Basically he told me that the orphanage Nate and I would be staying in was called Wammy's. It was a house for gifted children which made sense. I was above grade level in most subjects, but it was Nate who was the genius. Despite his disorder, or maybe because of it, he was very smart and high above his grade level and age. I smiled and thanked Rodger, genuinely excited to be going. I was walking back to Nate's room when I heard the scream.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3

I have forgotten the disclaimers on the first two chapters so I will say it now.

I don't own Death Note. If I did the story would be very different!

* * *

Nate! It was his scream; I knew it well. I rushed into his room where I was met with an alarmed nurse and my little brother. Nate was sitting up, tears streaming down his face. He was breathing hard, and his hands were shaking. "Nate what's wrong?" I gathered the white haired boy into my arms and he clung to me. Really in retrospect I should have expected the panic attack. Nate was in a strange place with strange people and he didn't do well with either. Calming him didn't take long and over and over he whispered "Eve, Eve, Eve." "I'm here." I told him as he sunk into sleep.

I sat up heart pounding. Wait, was it morning? That didn't make sense. Last time I checked it was 11:2… Oh! I had fallen asleep with Nate. He was curled into my side breathing deeply. Poor kid, he had been through so much. I stroked his hair repetitively until a nurse came into the room and told me that today was the day that they were releasing Nate. Today we were going to Wammy's.

I was met at the front of the hospital by Rodger and a big ass car. Well it was less car then it was Limo. I guess Wammy's had money. Holding Nate I climbed into the back of the limo, and Rodger sat across from us. Apparently he had more stuff to tell us about the orphanage. As we were comfortably cruising along Rodger started the conversation. "First thing you need to understand about Wammy's is the secrecy that is inevitable and a necessity."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "A nickname." Rodger prompted.

"Oh! You mean we have to change our names?"

"Precisely."

I furrowed my brow as Rodger further explained the names. We couldn't tell anyone our real ones, and severe consequences would be in place if we anything slip. It would be hard to keep Nate from calling me Eve though. I would have to keep my nickname close to it. For the rest of the car ride I played around with Nate and my names and by the time we got to the airport I had figured them out.

Nate slept through the plane ride all the way to England. Sometime above the ocean I fell asleep as well. Wammy's house was in England and a long ways away from Michigan where I lived. Well now Michigan was just part of my old life, memories I hoped I wouldn't resurface for a long time.

Rodger shook me awake as the plane landed and I yawned and stretched shaking Nate awake as well. He held my hand sticking close as we made our way through the airport and into a waiting taxi. Apparently we were done with the fancy cars. Nate played with his favorite robot toys, I daydreamed and soon we arrived at Wammy's.

Rodger led us through the giant front gates and into the orphanage. A crowd had already gathered anxious to see the new kids.

"Everybody this is…" Rodger started.

"Ever and Near." I finished.

Rodger nodded.

"Welcome to Wammy's."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer.

I already have it written and how soon I post it will depend on the number of reviews I get.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait, I was working on some other stories! I hope you forgive me and review!

* * *

After pushing through the crowd, Rodger led us to his office where he gave us school schedules, and our room number. He explained that usually the orphanage didn't allow boys and girls to room together, but because of the age difference, the fact that we were siblings and Nate's disability we were allowed to break the rule.

He then pointed us in the direction of the room. It was late at night so we were to go to sleep, and even though we had basically slept through the day, somehow both Nate and I were exhausted.

I carried my brother through the maze like corridors until I, not really looking where I was going, smacked into another kid. The impact startled Nate awake and he cried out.

"Urgggg…" The other person moaned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The kid, I could now see it was a boy around my age, nodded and said,

"S'kay, it was probably my fault anyways." He waved a DS in my face. "I was playing this."

"Oh, cool." I smiled. Truthfully I loved video games, but Erik really didn't approve, so I never got the chance to really play.

"What game?" I asked.

Under orange tinted goggles the kid's eyes lit up. "You play?" He asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "Not really, but I would like to."

The kid grinned and stuck out his hand, "I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Eve…Ever! I'm Ever." I said catching my mistake. "And this is Near." I pointed at the bundle of white that had crawled back into my lap. "He's my brother."

"Yea I know." Matt said, "I saw you guys earlier."

Of course he had, geez the whole orphanage must have been there when we came in. I got to my feet, and brushed off my jeans.  
"This place is a freaking maze…" I muttered.

Matt smiled. "I'll show you to your dorm." He offered. "What number is it?"

"213."

"Oh! That's right next to mine! Follow me."

Gratefully I trailed Matt, watching him play the video game which I learned was called Mario Kart. Nate clutched my shirt sleeve and walked with me occasionally sneaking glances at Matt and his bright game. The little boy tugged on my jacket.

"Yea, what is it honey?"

His face flushed, and pulled me down to his eyes level.

"I want to try." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled like a little girl and grinned. "Of course! I'm just sure Matt will let you try."

"Hey Matt, can my brother try?"

So engrossed in the game he hardly noticed I had said something.

"Yea sure Ever you can make the Boloney."

"MATT!" I screamed at the gamer.

"What, what?" He asked finally lifting his head.

I smiled angelically . "I said, can Near try?"

"Oh yea sure…" Matt muttered reluctantly.

Matt explained some of the controls to my brother who eagerly accepted the challenge.

"…That's basically what you need to know, just don't run off the sides or you die."

Nate nodded and got to work. I carried him so he wouldn't bump into any of the orphanage's sharp walls. After a few tries Nate shoved the DS into my face. The bright blue screen showed a large number 1.

"Good job Honey!" I fluffed his hair and kissed his forehead as Matt tapped me on the shoulder.

"We're here."


End file.
